


Untitled.

by fawnstep



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Recap, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnstep/pseuds/fawnstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> short first attempt at learning how to write.

It’s happening again. He is folded in on himself in the middle of a cracked wasteland, and he can’t breathe. The air in the mask is hot, and there is a weight in his chest that slowly registers as pain - a fast thrumming he can feel at the fingertips that brings the reality of his existence to the foreground of his mind. The very concept almost makes him double over in anger and distress; he isn't complete. He does not want to exist this way.  
  
Hands lowering to the ground face damp with sweat under his facial shield, he digs into the earth with gritted teeth. It’s one of them. The beings that tear themselves away from him and dance mockingly, illustrating his feelings, his inner fear, and the gears inside him that churned and ached at the very question of what was he supposed to do. The other boy - the godforsaken shell - was gone, and he was alone.  
  
He does not register moving; it’s become second nature to him now. His hands coated with dirt clenched now against its throat. He pins his body against it watching the figure writhe as it pushes partial shrieks out of it’s throat. Removing one of his hands he shove its face to the ground wanting nothing more than for it to shut up. His head pounds in a throbbing ache, teeth clenching, and unable to push a snarl building up in his throat. He watches as the pests body quivers, resistance fading into a still. Staring until there is nothing more but the empty desert floor again; the only presence being a cynical figure watching him from a cliff overhead.  
  
Collapsing to the ground he becomes aware of the sharp pain racking through his torso. He claws at his mask desperately to tear it off scratching the sensitive skin on his stolen face; the stale dust riddled air not a satisfying meal for his straining lungs that push up and down in quick succession as the dirt particles scratch at his swollen throat.  
  
Hot tears fall into the dehydrated ground. He doesn't regard them in favor of regulated breathe - grateful for the distraction. This is peace. The momentary time where he doesn't have to feel. He doesn't have to see the creatures crawling their way out of his body for liberty or to suffer through infinite cycles of pain as they do so. He doesn't have to think of the boy across worlds who isn't with him in the desert. Who is doted upon despite having - _being_ nothing. Who is a key variable of his unknown future.  
  
He wants him back. He wants to tear him apart and to be together. He wants to be whole again.  
  
The light burns his eyes as something holds his face. He can’t be bothered to focus his vision or retain posture his tired body; head lolling to the side. The hand secures his jaw turning it to the side the figure scoffing dropping it’s hold walking away muttering. He sits on his knees, head falling forward with the short lively breeze cooling his exposed face. His eyes close as his hair brushes against his soaked forehead.  
  
Slowly it spreads again. This time hot fire crawling out of his back he arches catching himself by his hands before hitting the ground, groaning. The feeling doubled over of the returned pain, hatred, and anxiety mixing in with his present state of mind. He feels like he is drowning in this dead land; thirsty for that moment of peace again. He wanted to crawl into the open arms of light, and never be separated from his missing piece again. The great promise of singularity.  
  
Disgusting.


End file.
